Conventional dynamic random access memory (DRAM) arrays have a large page size—the number of bits that are read into sense amplifiers during row activate operations. The large page size, typically 8,192 bits, is beneficial in that it allows the entire array to be refreshed with fewer operations. On the other hand the large page size can result in considerable wasted energy. One example of unnecessary energy expenditure is a read operation in which, as typically is the case, only a small number (4-32) of the bits in the page are of interest. Despite this, all of the bit lines in the page are charged and discharged to perform such a read in conventional DRAMs. So energy is expended to read the entire page when data from only a portion of the page is needed.